


Le Petit Chaperon rouge

by Flocon2neige



Category: Fictions Partagées 3, Little Red Riding Hood - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modernisation, Réécriture, dangers d'internet, format site internet, réseaux sociaux
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flocon2neige/pseuds/Flocon2neige
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Le Petit Chaperon rouge

Bonjour à tous,

Cliquez sur lien pour accéder au texte :<https://lepetitchaperonnumerique.wordpress.com/>

Note d'intention :

Ce que j'aime dans les contes (en tout cas ceux de Perrault), c'est la double lecture. On ne comprend pas la même chose lorsqu'on est enfant et lorsqu'on est adulte. En réalité, le Petit Chaperon rouge évoque une agression sexuelle due à l'imprudence de la jeune fille. J'ai donc voulu actualiser le conte de Perrault (sans fin heureuse), et le retranscrire sous forme de blog. Il ne s'agit plus d'un point de vue omniscient, mais d'un point de vue interne. Le Petit Chaperon rouge est un narrateur-personnage.

Concernant l'évolution du projet : j'avais uniquement un parti-pris. Le rythme dépend du nombre de mots imposés, le caractère des personnages également. Je n'ai rien imaginé par avance, je connaissais les actions du personnage au moment où je les écrivais.

Les souhaits de lecture : "souhait d’utiliser des liens hyper-textes, le petit chaperon rouge se balade avec une bombe lacrymo, mention du Dark web (danger principal d’internet)". Je pense ne pas avoir réellement réussi, même si j'ai essayé d'intégrer ces éléments. les hypertextes ne sont pas accessibles directement à travers le récit (à voir si je parviens à faire des modifications). Les contraintes sont paradoxalement sources d'inspiration, et m'ont permis d'imaginer le récit différemment. 


End file.
